UNSC Hopeful (Earth-5875)
The UNSC ''Hopeful'' is a mobile research facility of the UNSC Navy, captained by Vice Admiral Ysionris Jeromi. Because of Jeromi's heroic contributions during the Secession and the First Contact War, the Hopeful was considered legendary. History in her diary.]] Before the outbreak of the Secession, Alphatech Hardware Inc. purchased two decomissioned refit stations to combine them into a single hull and build an advanced, stationary medical facility. In 2495, the station was bought by the UNSC as a medical base of the UNSC Navy during the Secession, adding six fusion drives and one Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine to it, which made the Hopeful, at the time, the largest UNSC warship in history. It was home to hundreds of doctors, dozens of facilities and enough supplies to treat thousands of people in critical states. Once the First Contact War started and took the toll of the UNSC, the Hopeful saw constant assignments across colonies, being known as "the place where the dead got back to life". In 2525, Dr. Catherine Halsey messaged Vice Admiral Ysionris Jeromi, her former instructor, about potential biological augmentations to be performed on bonobos aboard the Hopeful, which irritated him duo to the dubious and violent nature of the experiments. Nevertheless, he ran calculations for the potential experiments, and his data was later used by Halsey for the SPARTAN-II Enhancement Program. By the middle of the First Contact War, the Hopeful gained legendary status as one of the oldest and most capable of all UNSC ships. By 2551, the Hopeful and Jeromi were involved in eighteen naval engagements against the Covenant, where it sustained incessant damage. In 2536, the SPARTAN-III Program's Alpha Company passed through Project CHRYSANTHEMUM onboard the Hopeful. After the station departed from Reach in February 2551, Gamma Company also passed through CHRYSANTHEMUM at the Hopeful, where Vice Admiral Margaret Parangosky ordered the utmost secrecy, guarding Sector K-009 with combat synthetics. On February 27th, the Hopeful returned to Reach, where Jeromi invited Dr. Halsey to see its organ cloning facility. Description Differently from all other ships within the UNSC Navy, the UNSC Hopeful was constructed from the scrapped parts of two refit stations, each a square kilometer of plating and cargo trams, which connected in the form of an off-center "sandwich". Its unique design draws the comment of many naval officers to be the 'the ugliest thing to ever float in zero-g', while, distinctly, many who have been aboard the station describe it as "the most beautiful thing ever to be seen". The space station was powered by six fusion drives. Despite being essentially a space station, the Hopeful is not stationary, and is constantly on the move, treating and tending wounded personnel, helping in planetary civilian evacuations and bringing mobilized medical care towards the poorer Outer Colonies. Because it has no armament of its own, the Hopeful is always accompanied by escort ships, which was increased to five destroyers and six frigates during the First Contact War. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Refit stations (Earth-5875) Category:Space stations (Earth-5875) Category:UNSC ships (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227